Soif
by Cykranoshka
Summary: Une étrange avanture entre un humain qui a replongé dans les sucreries et une troll vampire. One Shot. John/Kanaya, sorte de PWP très soft. Un-beta'd.


Soif

Vivre dans l'ignorance était une chose que John détestait plus que tout au monde. Trois ans à vivre dans un tel état d'esprit, c'était un miracle qui ne fut pas tombé dans la folie la plus noire. Mais aussi, trois ans passés sans aventures, hormis les courts instants dans les dream bubbles. Même le plus enthousiaste des joueurs perdrait toute motivation dans de telles conditions.

John, qui avait endossé malgré lui le rôle de leader dans le jeu, avait le sentiment d'être le moins informé, celui qui avait été le plus souvent mis à l'écart. Et ça, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'appréciait guère. Détestable sentiment que l'ignorance et la quiétude, quand ses amis semblaient en savoir bien plus long, ou menaient une vie plus palpitante que la sienne. Mais que pouvait-il vraiment y faire? C'était là le destin. Et c'était ce même destin qui lui avait permis de survivre jusqu'à présent, de rester avec sa sœur et grande amie et son compagnon fantôme, ainsi que d'autres personnages hauts en couleurs, sur un grand vaisseau d'or, en route vers une nouvelle session, à la rencontre des anciens joueurs (dont leurs deux autres partenaires) et les nouveaux, leurs gardiens. Et puis, il y avait les fantômes des joueurs morts au cours du jeu, dont Vriska, sa patronne et amie, qui était la seule personne à le tenir au courant de la situation globale (les beta-trolls, ou encore Lord English).

Mais en attendant, il était bien coincé, avec pas grand-chose à faire sur les bras. Or, il sentait qu'il avait besoin de s'occuper, s'il ne voulait pas faire une dépression nerveuse, en pensant à son père, à ses amis, aux trolls, à son paradoxal ex-petite amie (son alter-ego, même s'il était désormais double-mort, était un maudit veinard), et il ne voulait pas se mêler des affaires de son ecto-sœur, Jade, ni même s'occuper de celles de Davesprite, le spectre emplumé de son meilleur ami, avec qui il était en froid depuis de longs mois, pour diverses raisons. Il était donc seul, avec Casey la salamandre pour seule compagnie. Et il faisait ce qu'il pensait ne plus jamais faire de toute sa vie: il mangeait des sucreries. En quantité. Où ils les trouvaient, il n'était pas sûr, comment il pouvait en ingérer de telles quantités et pourquoi il ne grossissait pas, pour lui, ce n'était qu'un mystère qu'il ne voulait pas résoudre. Sans doute était-ce l'accomplissement du spectre de sa grand-mère, une excellente pâtissière. Mais le fait était là, il s'était remis aux gâteaux, semblables à ceux que préparait son père, et en consommait tant que c'en était presque malsain. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Varier les recettes, peut-être, ce qu'il faisait. Et patienter. Encore et toujours.

Au grand soulagement de John, les trois ans que duraient le voyage intersession s'acheva enfin, et ils accostèrent le météore, où s'étaient réfugiés leurs amis, humains et trolls.

Une fois les joueurs réunis, on fit les présentations. John eut le plaisir de faire enfin la rencontre de son best bro, Dave - rien à voir avec sa version spectrale, ça ne compte pas -, avec qui il s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui donner des grandes claques dans le dos, puis de Karkat, le chef des trolls, aux airs agressifs mais au cœur d'or - contrairement à ce qu'il s'était promis, il ne le jeta pas du haut des escaliers, et se contenta de lui serrer chaleureusement la main tout en essuyant une vague insulte peu sincère. Il fit également la rencontre de Terezi, celle qui avait tenté de le piéger (mais bon, pensa John, c'était de l'histoire ancienne), de Gamzee, un étrange juggalo (il semblait préoccupé, mais ses yeux brillèrent quand John vint à sa rencontre, et il s'empressa de l'appeler "Zillybro", devenant beaucoup plus amical à son égard), de Rose, son amie et co-partenaire, ainsi que de son amie (ou petite amie, peut-être, pensa John, qui avait remarqué leur proximité et leurs interactions), Kanaya, la quatrième troll survivante sur les douze d'origine.

Il lui sourit, par simple politesse, et elle le lui rendit, mais quelque chose dans son regard avait subitement changé. Ses yeux étaient étrangement sombres et perçants. Et puis, il s'aperçut qu'elle ne le quittait plus du regard. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. A priori, elle était celle que John s'était amusé à piéger en se faisant passer pour Rose (selon les dires de cette dernière), il y avait trois ans de cela. Mais était-ce une raison suffisante pour une éventuelle vengeance? Les trolls sont agressifs et assoiffés de sang et de vengeance par nature, donc il n'était pas à exclure qu'elle lui en veuille encore, aussi insignifiant cela fut-il. Cela mit John mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas se mettre quiconque à dos, et compte tenu de la situation, ce n'était pas le moment de créer un drame vide de sens.

Il entreprit alors de lui parler en privé et de s'expliquer.

Mais les choses prirent un tout autre tournant.

En un clin d'œil, John se retrouva à terre, à voir des étoiles, les lunettes perdues sous le choc causé par la chute, son corps pris au piège sous le poids de la jeune fille. Celle-ci le montait et le regardait d'un air prédateur. John déglutit, il n'aimait pas la tournure des événements.

"Tu as peur?", demanda-t-elle. "Aucune raison de l'être, je ne te veux aucun mal. Mais" elle approcha lentement son visage vers celui du jeune humain "tu sais que tu dégages une douce fragrance? Une fragrance" elle descendit au niveau de son cou "sucrée."

Une douleur aiguë s'empara alors de lui au niveau de son cou et le paralysa. Mais très vite, la douleur s'estompa et une autre sensation fit place. Il sentit une série de succions au niveau de la zone endolorie, et un liquide s'écouler lentement. Il réalisa alors à qui il avait affaire: s'il avait su plus tôt! Et c'était là le point de sa frustration, il n'était au courant de rien! Vraiment, ses amis auraient pu le prévenir qu'ils comptaient une vampire parmi les membres du petit groupe... Mais ses pensées s'estompèrent progressivement: ce n'était pas si désagréable, pensa-t-il. C'était même très agréable. John se détendit. Toute idée de lutte lui était sorti de l'esprit. Il se sentait bien, très bien même.

Une succion plus forte le fit siffler entre ses dents. La sensation s'intensifiait, et il s'aperçut vaguement, très vaguement, qu'une douce chaleur descendait le long de son corps. Les choses ne se passaient pas exactement comme prévu, pensait-il, mais elles se passaient bien. Une autre succion le fit gémir légèrement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Kanaya.

"Tu vas bien?", demanda-t-elle, son souffle chaud et haletant caressant la peau transpercée de John, ce qui le fit frissonner. Il ne répondit pas, et pencha sa tête sur le côté, dégageant son cou. A cette vue, Kanaya frissonna à son tour. Seigneur, qu'il semblait sans défense, c'était un délice! Ses instincts de rainbow drinker reprirent le dessus, et elle attaqua de nouveau ce cou si blanc, qui regorgeait d'un sang si sucré, c'en était irrésistible!

John tressaillit de nouveau, et dût retenir ses soupirs pour ne pas trahir le plaisir qu'il ressentait face à une telle situation. Il en avait un peu honte. Cela allait sans dire, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde de se retrouver allongé à même le sol, dans une pièce de laboratoire non éclairée, mordu par une vampire, et qui plus était, une alien. Mais bon, se disait-il, elle était très belle, il n'avait pas à se plaindre, même s'il devait en mourir. Ce fait et l'acte de vampirisme l'excitaient beaucoup. C'était une étonnante auto-découverte, mais il appréciait la situation. Enormément.

Il devenait même impossible d'ignorer la raideur dans son pantalon. Ah, si seulement...

Il ne put étouffer un cri de surprise, lorsqu'il sentit une autre forte succion, ainsi qu'une main se balader sur son entrejambe. Dieu que cela faisait du bien. Il se sentit irradier de chaleur, et son sang fit une descente directe entre ses jambes, quelque part sous le corps de la jeune troll. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer meilleur scénario, et il s'y connaissait en cinématographie.

"Je suis désolée", fit la voix de Kanaya, qui n'était plus qu'un chuchotement, comme si elle craignait de rompre le charme qui les liait ensemble dans cette nouvelle intimité, "c'est de ma faute si tu es dans cet état. Je vais arranger ça, je te dois bien ça." Elle prit John par les épaules et le fit se dresser dans une position assise. Puis elle se recula un peu pour s'installer sur les cuisses de John, quittant tout possible contact avec son entrejambe. Entrejambe qu'elle fixait d'un air perplexe, avant de tendre une main hésitante pour toucher, palper, saisir. John lui prit la main et la guida, conscient de la gêne qu'il causait. Il tendit le cou et lui offrit un baiser sur la joue, comme pour s'excuser et l'encourager en même temps. Peut-être aussi pour la remercier. Ses sentiments passaient par ce simple baiser, il se sentait bien et il voulait que sa partenaire se sente bien, elle aussi. De son autre main, John saisit la tête de Kanaya et l'attira vers son cou.

Prenant un peu d'assurance, elle sourit, et fit comme tacitement demandé.

Les secondes puis les minutes qui suivirent ne furent plus qu'extase et plaisir charnel, partagé entre deux êtres venus d'univers différents et qui pourtant se sentaient si proches l'un de l'autre. Ils perdaient toute notion d'espace-temps, et se perdaient dans leurs désirs respectifs. Les gestes s'intensifièrent bientôt, les soupirs se firent plus fréquents, les coeurs battirent à tout rompre, jusqu'à atteindre son point culminant, une vague de plaisir dans laquelle John s'engouffra dans un cri inaudible.

Lorsque les spasmes de l'orgasme furent passés, Kanaya lâcha prise et se leva, laissant un John pâle et tremblant. Il parvenait à peine à ouvrir les yeux, mais un sourire de candide satisfaction était accroché à son visage. Kanaya lui tendit la main, et l'aida à se relever. John tituba, et Kanaya s'empressa de le soutenir par l'épaule. Une fois l'équilibre rétabli, elle se tourna vers lui:

"Eh bien, il nous faut à présent rejoindre les autres, mais je pense que tu as besoin de te changer d'abord. J'ai certainement quelque chose qui devrait te convenir."

"Oui, répondit John, et j'ai besoin de manger quelque chose, je ne voudrais pas faire de l'anémie."

"Oh, fit-elle, et elle esquissa un petit sourire, dans ce cas, je pense qu'il te faudra en consommer une bonne quantité. Des sucreries de préférence, sans aucun doute."

John lui rendit son sourire. Soudain il aimait la tournure des événements.

-FIN-


End file.
